Recompense
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: The night before Thor returned to Asgard with Loki, Hawkeye paid Loki a visit. Missing scene, one-shot. No slash.


Spoilers: General spoilers for the movie.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, but I'm in total agreement with those who say that say Clint and Natasha should have their own movie.

A/N: My dear friend ladygris has written a couple fabulous fics for Hawkeye, and she was kind enough to pass those onto me to read. I wound up hooked, devoured all the Hawkeye fic I could find, and got the movie yesterday, which inspired me with fic of my own. Thank you, ladygris!

As always, I thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for His incredible mercy and grace.

I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Recompense**

It wasn't difficult to get past the security measures SHIELD had in place.

That wasn't a comforting thought, because if he could breach SHEILD's supposedly formidable defenses - twice - then others potentially could too. But, then again, Clint had learned a while ago that security systems were rarely designed with arrows in mind.

He really needed to talk to Fury about that later.

Right now, he had other plans.

Loki was strapped to a chair in the center of the room, metal restraints binding his neck, wrists, and ankles, restricting all movement. A metal gag also covered the lower half of his face, but amusement glinted in his eyes when Clint entered the holding cell. That amusement turned into a smirk when Clint deactivated the gag and freed Loki's mouth.

"Ah, Agent Barton," he greeted immediately, "I see you've missed my presence already."

Clint ignored his goading, and positioned himself across the room. He silently withdrew an arrow from his quiver, raised his bow, and took aim.

Loki's smirk grew. "Come now. Do you actually expect me to believe that you're going to kill me? I've been inside your mind. I _know_ you would not risk your position with SHIELD for mere vengeance. Besides, Thor is determined that I will face Asgardian justice."

"Thor isn't here," Clint said simply, and let the arrow fly.

He kept his face purposefully blank, even as he reveled in the way that Loki's eyes widened when the arrow embedded itself in the chair precisely between his neck and shoulder, missing his flesh by less than a hair's breath.

Clint drew another arrow, and Loki laughed, but he didn't miss strain the Asgardian tried to conceal. "So, this is your plan, Agent Barton? Try to frighten me with your pathetic parlor tricks?"

Clint didn't answer, just pulled back the string on his bow once more.

The arrow struck the arm of the chair, landing in the small space between the first and middle fingers of Loki's right hand. Loki flinched, and his fingers curled up reflexively. Anger twisted his features. "You won't hurt me," he growled. "You wouldn't dare."

Clint notched another arrow, and took aim again. The third arrow narrowly avoided Loki's right leg.

Another flinch.

Clint allowed himself a small, dark smirk.

That was all the warning he gave before a fourth arrow hit on Loki's left, slicing the fabric of Loki's shirt without damaging the skin beneath.

The flinch was more pronounced this time.

Clint didn't pause to enjoy it, instead, he drew arrow after arrow in quick succession, randomly adjusting his aim as he went. By the time he was finished, Loki's body was perfectly outlined with arrows from head to toe, the last having ruffled his hair as it skimmed across the top of his skull.

One arrow remained in his quiver.

Clint took it in his hand, holding it like a dagger, and closed the distance between himself and Loki, pressing the arrow to the Asgardian's throat. Loki eyes burned with fury, but the Asgardian couldn't hide the tremors running through his body from numerous close calls. Clint watched the tip of the arrow move faintly in time with Loki's now-rapid pulse as it pressed against his jugular.

Clint held the arrow in place, held Loki's gaze, until finally, he saw real fear flicker over the face of the self-proclaimed god. It was brief, and suppressed quickly, but it was there.

"You're right," Clint admitted at last, stepping back. "I'm not going to kill you. But, if you ever come near Earth again, I'll make you wish you were dead."

He didn't give Loki a chance to respond, just strode back to the cell's control panel and reactivated the gag.

Then, he calmly retrieved his arrows, replaced them in his quiver, and headed for the door.

The hate-filled glare Loki gave him as he left was just about as satisfying as the fear.

Clint wasn't surprised to find Natasha waiting for him outside, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Clint nodded. "Much."

In fact, with Natasha by his side and the familiar weight of his bow in his hand, he felt almost whole.

Almost.

And for now, that was enough.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!

Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
